Ice Rink
The Ice Rink was a sports rink covered in ice, and was the counterpart to the Stadium. Located near the Snow Forts, penguins were able to play ice hockey here on the ice-covered ground, by sliding around, and pushing the puck into nets. The Ice Rink was open only in the winter and spring months of the Northern Hemisphere. The Snow and Sports catalog was also located here. On either side of the Ice Rink, there were bleachers for watching games. The rink itself contained five red lines, representing face-off circles, and two goal nets. On the north side of the rink, there was a stand for announcers, and a snack stand. Next to the snack stand there was a path leading to the School. Times active The following are the dates the Ice Rink was available until. History The Ice Rink was one of the original rooms in Club Penguin. When first opened, there were lights on the edges of the rink. There was also only a single set of bleachers, with a sign that read "SUPER RINK" above. During the Sports Party, scoreboards were added above the goals. However, they were removed a few months later, due to glitches. On December 4, 2013, when the Ice Rink was brought back for the year, the sport booth was removed in place of a path to the School, as the Stadium also did. The rink also received a graphical update. Renovation The Ice Rink was renovated on December 20, 2010, when it came back at the end of the year. While the rink itself did not change, its surroundings did. To fit with the renovation of the Stadium from earlier that year, a second set of bleachers were added, along with announcer and snack stands, and a small sport booth, coinciding with the move of the Snow and Sports catalog. Pins Parties General *During Medieval Parties from 2008 until 2012, the Ice Rink became a jousting arena. There were three sets of bleachers (each marked with a different color: orange, purple, and green in 2008 – 2010; yellow, blue, and red in 2011 and 2012), and a set of chairs for royalty in a covered stand. Within the arena there were a few hay bales with targets, and a wheelbarrow. *During Holiday Parties since 2011, the rink was replaced with an ice skating area. The ice had scratches all over, from ice skates, as well as benches on top. There were also lights hung all over, including on trees, the stands, rink walls, and bleachers. 2005 *During the Christmas Party 2005, there was a Christmas tree with presents underneath on the rink. There was also a large green box on the other end of the rink, and when clicked on, would result in a free Christmas Scarf. The hockey puck was replaced by a small snowman. 2006 *During the Sports Party, scoreboards were added. There were also red and blue banners hung up. On the walls of the rink, there were advertisements for various services in Club Penguin. *During the Halloween Party 2006, there were pumpkin lights on the edges of the rink. On the bleachers, there was a jack-o-lantern wearing facepaint. 2007 *During the Water Party 2007, the rink was filled with water, and became a place to play water volleyball. There was also a water slide on the upper right edge for sliding into the water. *During the Fall Fair 2007, the "SUPER RINK" sign was stylized differently. *During the Halloween Party 2007, the Ice Rink was decorated the same as the previous year. However, the hockey puck was replaced by a pumpkin. 2008 *During the Water Party 2008, the Ice Rink was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Music Jam 2008, a rock music themed stage was located here, replacing the ice in the rink. There were extra bleachers for watching the performance, cardboard cutouts of musical notes around the stage, which had speakers and a drum set. *During the Penguin Games, for the first time, the Ice Rink was replaced by the newly introduced Stadium, then known as the Soccer Pitch. During this time, it was a party room, and instead of being a rink, was an ice-covered floor. There were no bleachers or walls surrounding it. Instead, there was a picket fence on the northern edge, and red and blue signs and banners, cheering for the two colored teams. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the pine trees around the Ice Rink were covered in snow. The bleachers were replaced by a large Christmas tree, and there was a snowman nearby it. Christmas lights, garland, and ribbons were hung up on the lampposts and walls of the rink. 2009 *During the Adventure Party, the Ice Rink was replaced with a game of water volleyball, like during the Water Parties. However, the walls were replaced by rocks, making the area resemble a giant tidal pool. There were also exotic plants and trees all around, like the rest of the island. The "SUPER RINK" sign was also changed to "SUPER POOL". *During the Winter Party, there were orange and blue banners and balloons, with some having a snowflake on them. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there were lights, garland, and ribbons hung up, like the previous year. There was also a snowman, and toys scattered in the snow. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, the Ice Rink was tilted, along with the rest of the island. To make ice hockey still playable, however, the lowered end of the rink was raised to make it level. 2014 *During the Russian Welcome Event, the Ice Rink was the only location decorated. Here, there were birch trees, snow sculptures of matryoshka dolls, and free Welcome Hats. There were red, blue, and white balloons and banners everywhere, which are the colors of the Russia flag, a pattern of which was in the center of the rink. *During the Muppets World Tour, the Ice Rink was themed entirely after the country of India, and players could meet Walter there. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the Ice Rink was transformed into a puffle obstacle course, which went in a loop, and had dirt and grass flooring. There were bridges, tubes, rings, poles, a seesaw, and a hurdle, all as obstacles. There was also a wooden podium, and walls made of stone and wood surrounding the area. 2015 *During the SoundStudio Party, the Ice Rink became Snowball Records, as a break room of sorts. In the left side of the room, there was a makeup station and a door to the Snow Forts, as well as a table with couches and food on either side, and racks with hoodies. On the left, there was a door leading to the different stages from the party, and some computers for editing. *During the Puffle Party 2015, the Ice Rink was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Ice Rink was decorated the same way as it was during the Christmas Party 2005, with the addition of a speaker box. The tag reading "FOR YOU" on the large green present was removed. *During the Halloween Party 2015, there were a few pumpkins scattered around the edges of the rink, and the puck itself was replaced by a small pumpkin. Trivia *There used to be a blue puffle that jumped up when you pointed at the lamp post toward the bottom of the screen. It was removed during the Sports Party, and did not return. *In mid-July 2008, a green puffle hoarded the hockey puck, to prevent hockey from being played completely, due to updates. *From February 13, 2014 until the closure of the game, the Ice Rink had sound effects along with the Ski Lodge. Gallery Graphical designs Ice Rink 2005.png|August 22, 2005 – 2006 Ice Rink 2006.png|2006 – May 27, 2010 Ice Rink 2010.png|December 20, 2010 – March 13, 2013 Ice Rink 2013.png|December 4, 2013 – March 30, 2017 2005 Halloween Party 2005 Ice Rink.png|Halloween Party 2005 Christmas Party 2005 Ice Rink.png|Christmas Party 2005 Christmas Party 2005 Ice Rink 2.png|Christmas Party 2005, after Christmas Scarf was added 2006 April Fools' Party 2006 Ice Rink.png|April Fools' Party 2006 Sports Party Ice Rink.png|Sports Party Halloween Party 2006 Ice Rink.png|Halloween Party 2006 I217163238 3781 2.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 Water Party 2007 Ice Rink.png|Water Party 2007 Fall Fair 2007 Ice Rink.png|Fall Fair 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Ice Rink.png|Halloween Party 2007 2008 Penguin Games Ice Rink.png|Penguin Games Medieval Party 2008 Ice Rink.png|Medieval Party 2008 Water Party 2008 Ice Rink.png|Water Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Ice Rink.png|Music Jam 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Ice Rink.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Ice Rink.png|Medieval Party 2009 Adventure Party Ice Rink.png|Adventure Party Winter Party Ice Rink.png|Winter Party Holiday Party 2009 Ice Rink.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Medieval Party 2009 Ice Rink.png|Medieval Party 2010 Holiday Party 2010 Ice Rink.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Ice Rink.png|Medieval Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Ice Rink.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater Expedition Ice Rink.png|Underwater Expedition Medieval Party 2012 Ice Rink.png|Medieval Party 2012 Holiday Party 2011 Ice Rink.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Ice Rink.png|Hollywood Party Holiday Party 2013 Ice Rink.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 Russian Welcome Event Ice Rink.png|Russian Welcome Event The Fair 2014 Ice Rink.png|The Fair 2014 Muppets World Tour Ice Rink.png|Muppets World Tour Puffle Party 2014 Ice Rink.png|Puffle Party 2014 2015 SoundStudio Party Ice Rink.png|SoundStudio Party Puffle Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Puffle Party 2015 The Fair 2014 Ice Rink.png|The Fair 2015 10th Anniversary Party Ice Rink.png|10th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Puffle Party 2016 Ice Rink.png|Puffle Party 2016 Halloween Party 2016 Ice Rink.png|Halloween Party 2016 The Fair 2014 Ice Rink.png|Music Jam 2016 Holiday Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Waddle On Party Ice Rink.png|Waddle On Party Missions Mission 1 Ice Rink.png|Mission 1 Other Peek-a-boo penguined.png|A penguin with a green snorkel below the Ice Rink Ice Rink From Town.png|View from the Town 162.png|A panoramic view of the Ice Rink as seen in Secret Missions SWF *Ice Rink/Stadium Geographic location Category:Places Category:2005